It's a Love Story
by Narnia4ever62
Summary: Inspired by Taylor swift's song "Love Story". It's a forbidden love between Edmund and Victoria.  Edmund/OC


**This is for Narnian pirate! :)**

Her name is Victoria Lewison. She had long blonde hair and stormy blue eyes. Her mother, Elouise, was the Duchess of Galma, which is a small island close by to Narnia.

It was a nice summer evening, and Victoria was practicing her aim with her bow and arrows, that's when her mother came out to see her:

"You're getting better, my dear!"

Victoria smiled at her. "Thank you, Mum." And she shot another arrow, which hit the target perfectly.

"Now, Victoria, tomorrow evening, you, your father and I will be heading out to Narnia, I told you that already, right? We were invited to Queen Susan's birthday ball!" she squealed.

Victoria rolled her eyes with a smirk. "So I want you to be ready tomorrow morning, alright?"

"Alright, Mum."

"Good girl." And she left.

The Lewison family left first thing that morning by ship. It wasn't until later that evening that they finally arrived in Narnia, and headed to Cair Paravel.

Victoria's hair was twisted into a nice long braid, and she wore a red silk gown and some gems. Victoria was quite impressed by their castle. The ball room was huge and was filled with many guests from all over. She was wandering around the crowd, hoping to maybe take a glimpse of one of the royals. She had always heard stories about them: How they saved narnia from the White Witch. Even in school she had to do a biography study on them.

There was the High King Peter, who was the oldest. Queen Susan, the second oldest. King Edmund, the third, and last but not least, Queen Lucy.

"Victoria!" She turned to see her mother. "Come over here, the Prince of Terebinthia wants top meet you!" She gushed. Before she could reply, her mother had her by the arm and was dragging her towards the Prince.

"Victoria, this is Prince Acton. Prince Acton, this is my daughter Victoria."

They both bowed to eachother. Acton took her hand and kissed it lightly. "Pleasure to meet you."

Victoria wasn't too sastified. Yeah, he was cute. Tall blonde, sparkling eyes, strong looking.

But that was it. He was too perfect. Like a Lary Stue. (Man version of Mary Sue)

"Why don't you two go for a dance?" Her mother suggested. "Mother I don't think we should -"

"Come on, Victoria! We didn't give you all those dancing lessons for nothing!" She pushed them together. Acton took her by the hand and lead her to the dance floor.

_Alright, _she thought. _But just __**one **__dance._

But it wasn't just one dance, to Victoria's dissapointment. They have been dancing for a long while and all Victoria wanted to do was meet the Pevensies.

"Listen...Acton...thank you for your time but it's getting late and I am dreadfully tired."

Acton stopped dancing. "You are staying at Cair Paravel aren't you? Shall I walk you to your room?" He offered. She shook her head. "No thank you."

Victoria turned to leave, and broke into a heavy pace.

Suddenly, she bumped into someone. "Ow!" She stumbled a bit. "Oh, I'm sorry."

To her great suprise, it wasn't just any ordinary person. It was King Edmund. She gasped. "Your Majesty!" and bowed. He chuckled. "I've been hearing that all night! Please, just call me Edmund. And what is your name?" He asked kindly. "My name is Victoria, I am the daughter of Elouise, Duchess of Galma."

They shook hands. "It is such an honour to meet you, Edmund. I've heard so much about you."

He chuckled. "I wish I could say the same for you. Tell me about yourself?"

"Right now?"

He nodded. "If you want to, I mean...but...not here."

Victoria raised her eyebrows. "Not here?"

"No, come with me." Edmund linked arms with her and lead her out to the gardens of Cair Paravel. "At least here we'll beable to have a descent conversation, instead of getting interupted all the time by Dukes, Princes and Princesses..." He explained.

"Was I an interuption?" Victoria asked him. This took Edmund by suprise: Oh! No! Sorry...that's not what I meant..."

Victoria giggled. "It's alright, I understand. It must be hard." She sat down on a nearby bench. Edmund sat down with her. "So...you're enjoying yourself?"

"Not to sound rude...but not really, mum's just busy trying to pair me up with some prince." Victoria sighed and Edmund nodded. "I understand."

There was silence, before Edmund spoke up again:

"Tell me about yourself?"

Victoria told him everything she could think of:

Her age, (16) her hobbies, talents, family, friends, likes and dislikes.

And overall, it was a pretty magical evening, for her. It was just her and edmund, in the gardens of Narnia. It was a very romantic scene, when you think about it:

The stars were out and bright, along with the moon and they were surrounded by beautiful sweet smelling flowers. Talking, laughing...

Everything was perfect..until...

"Victoria? VICTORIA!" Victoria jumped up. It was her mother, and she looked furious.

"Victoria Leanne Lewison! What do you think you're doing? Where's Acton?"

Victoria's face turned red and she felt frustrated. "We danced, just like you wanted. Then we stopped...and now...here I am."

Victoria's mother glanced at edmund. "King Edmund," She noted. He nodded. Then she grabbed hold of Victoria's hand. "Come on!"

"No! Mum!" She struggled but it was hopeless. "I don't want you to ever see him again!"

Edmund jotted up: "With all due respect ma'am - "

"YOU stay out of it!" Her mother snarled at him, and with one last look, Victoria was gone.

- 2 months later -

That was the first and last time Edmund had seen Victoria. Had he lost hope? Forgotton about her? No. Heck no.

He used the information he knew and sent men out searching for her in Galma, but there was no use. Nothing. No sign of her. Edmund was still very determined, though. Today, he would set out himself, to try and find her.

"Honey, you're vail is on crooked." Elouise, Victoria's mother adjusted it. Victoria smiled. Thanks, Mum."

It was Victoria's wedding day, she was to be married to a man whom she loved named Aysah.

**(LOL, see what I did there Narnian Pirate ;) **

Even though she continued on with life and got engaged...she never really let go of Edmund. She never forgotton. There was always a small pain in her heart whenever she thought of him. But how could she be missing him so much when they only met once? There was something about Edmund...something special.

Even though she fell in love with Aysah, it will never be the same as when she was with Edmund...

"You look beautiful, dear!" Her mother gushed. "Thank you, mother."

"The wedding starts in an hour!" And with that, her mother was out of the room.

"King Edmund? Her mother is Elouise Lewison, yes? Duchess?"  
>"That's right, Temare."<p>

"I've been asking around...and I think I've located them! Their castle, at least." Explainerd the faun, Temare. Edmund's heart leapt with excitement. "Brilliant! Let's go!"

But that's when Edmund got the terrible news at the castle: "She's getting married?"

"Yes, your highness." Explained one of the castle's care takers. But Edmund was still determined. "Where are they now?"

The music started playing, and everyone stood up and watched as Victoria walked down the isle. Her long white gown flowed behind her.

She met Aysah's eyes and they both smiled.

The man started saying their vows. And they began repeating them when suddenly -

"WAIT!" The doors burst open and everyone turned around with suprise. Everyone gasped in shock:

"It's King Edmund!"

Victoria dropped her bouquet of flowers: "EDMUND!"

Edmund ran up to her and they embraced tightly. "Victoria!"

Tears of joy were streaming down her face. "Victoria! What is the meaning of this?" Elouise shouted.

Victoria and Edmund pulled away. "Mum, Aysah. I'm sorry...but I can't do this."

the crowd gasped again. "But this is King Aysah! You could have been crowned Queen!"

"I understand that, mum. But this is King Edmund. And..." She looked up at him. "I love him."

Elouise's mouth dropped: "I won't have it! What about Aysah?"

Victoria turned to Aysah: "i'm so sorry!"

He was speechless.

"NO!" Her molther shouted. "I won't have it! You can't have him! I - "

"Mrs. Lewis? Enough!" Aysah exclaimed suddenly. Elouise looked at him in suprise: "Excuseme?"

"Sure, Victoria and I were supposed to marry...but...look at her...can't you see how happy she is? How happy they are?" aysah nodded towards Edmund and Victoria. "And if she's happy, I'm happy...doesn't that make you happy too?" He added.

Everyone looked at Elouise anxiously. Elouise studied her daughter. "Victoria...will you truely be happy?"

Without hesitation, Victoria whispered: "Yes."

There was a long pause before her mother finally said:

"Alright...then...I'm happy too."

"Oh, mum!"

Mother and daughter embraced tightly. "Thank you..."

Then she turned back to Edmund: "I thought maybe you forgotton..."

Edmund shook his head: "I never forgotton. And he leaned down and kissed her. it was nice and passionate, the whole crowd cheered.

"And Victoria?"

"Yes, Edmund?"

"I love you too."

They kissed again.

No, they did not marry, not right away, at least. They waited a couple of years, and when they did marry, they also started a family...

But that's anolther story, for another time. THE END

**Very unrealistic story, I know! But it's a fantasy...anything can happen. Oiu?**

**Please Review? :)**


End file.
